Perasaan Hati
by Rukianonymous
Summary: Ketika sebuah perasaan tak bisa dirubah oleh siapapun sampai kapanpun/ OOC, Gaje, Abal, Fic Iseng, One-shoot, IchiRuki.


**BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

**Perasaan Hati by Rukianonymous**

**Warnings: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s), dan semua kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya. OOC, One-shoot, IchiRuki**

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perasaan Hati**

"Kenapa?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Jawab," suara itu meninggi.

Jeda.

"Karena aku tak mencintaimu."

Tes.

Akhirnya yang ditahan keluar juga. Sebuah pengakuan dan air mata.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintainya."

Aliran air itu semakin deras.

"Kuchiki-san? Benarkan?"

"Ya."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak dulu."

"Kurosaki-kun? Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Air mata dari mata abu-abunya tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Bahkan, lebih deras.

"Kenapa—"

Jeda.

Laki-laki berambut orange itu masih menunggu.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau memilihku?" Si Gadis tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya.

"Aku tak pernah memilihmu... Inoue."

Tangisan Si Gadis—Inoue, semakin deras.

"Rukia yang menyuruhku untuk memilihmu."

Si Gadis tak sanggup lagi bicara, bahkan untuk terisak pun sulit.

"Rukia yang memaksaku untuk menerima perasaanmu."

Memaksa?

"Rukia yang merelakanku untuk bersamamu."

Cukup.

"Rukia yang rela mengalah hanya untukmu."

Cukup.

"Rukia—"

Cukup. Hentikan.

"—yang selalu aku cintai."

Gadis itu tertunduk. Terduduk.

"A—aku... aku tak sanggup," akhirnya berucap juga.

"Aku juga."

"Ku—Kurosaki-kun... kumohon."

"Tak bisa."

"Aku ingin bersamamu."

"Aku ingin bersamanya."

Hening.

"Cukup sampai di sini. Aku tak ingin bersandiwara lagi."

"Ta—tapi, Kurosaki-kun—"

Inoue menengadah

Dia terdiam.

Raut wajah laki-laki itu mengeras.

"Kubilang... cukup sampai di sini."

**...**

"Inoue."

"Tatsuki-chan."

Masih menangis rupanya.

"Ichigo—"

"Dia pergi."

"Menangislah sepuasmu."

"Tatsuki-chan."

"Aku di sini... bersamamu... selalu."

Dan, air mata itu sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi.

Si Gadis menangis dalam pelukan hangat sang sahabat sejati.

**...**

"Kenapa?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Jawab."

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Jangan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau harus mencintainya."

Jeda.

"Kembalilah padanya."

"Tidak."

"Kembali."

"Kubilang tidak."

Hening.

"Kumohon."

"Kumohon."

Amethyst indah dan Hazel hangat saling beradu.

Saling menatap.

Sang Amethyst memaksa untuk pergi. Terpaksa.

Sang Hazel ingin tetap tinggal. Sangat.

"Kembalilah bersamanya."

"Aku ingin bersamamu."

Jeda.

"Dia membutuhkanmu."

"Aku lebih membutuhkanmu."

"..."

"..."

"Jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakkan begini, Ichigo," nada suaranya meninggi.

"Aku tak bersikap kenak-kanakkan. Aku ingin bersamamu, Rukia."

'Rukia' terdiam.

"Sangat."

Sang Hazel sedang menahan emosinya.

Gadis itu dapat melihatnya. Lewat tatapan mata.

"Tak bisa. Kembalilah," merendah. Nada bicara gadis itu merendah.

"Tidak."

"Dia lebih pantas bersamamu."

"Aku lebih pantas bersamamu."

Hening.

Si Gadis menundukkan kepalanya.

"Rukia... kumohon."

Si Gadis menggeleng.

"Aku ingin bersamamu."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Aku ingin bahagia—"

Si Pemuda terus berharap.

"—seperti dulu."

Lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng.

"Inoue bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Masih menunduk.

"Ti—"

Terpotong.

"Biarkan dia bahagia."

Si Pemuda tak menjawab.

"Dia sudah cukup sengsara selama ini."

"Aku sudah cukup sengsara selama ini."

"Hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya bahagia."

Wajahnya terangkat.

Air mata telah jatuh dari iris violetnya.

Dada Si Pemuda terasa semakin sesak.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku bahagia," pelan—lebih seperti bisikan. Laki-laki ini tak ingin lebih menyakiti gadis rapuh di hadapannya.

"Ichigo."

Si Gadis tak sanggup lagi bicara.

"Kumohon Rukia."

Dadanya terasa sesak. Entah siapa yang lebih sesak. Si Gadis atau Si Pemuda? Rukia atau Ichigo?

"Aku ingin bersamamu."

Lagi. Kalimat itu kembali diucapkannya.

"Aku ingin kembali seperti dulu."

Si Gadis masih diam.

"Aku tak sanggup lagi, Rukia."

Sang Hazel terlihat begitu terluka.

"Aku—"

Jeda.

"Ichi."

"—aku mencintaimu."

Tangisan Si Gadis semakin deras.

"Aku mencintaimu," Si Pemuda mengulang.

"Rukia..."

Dia kemudian tertunduk.

"Egoislah... kumohon."

"Ichigo."

"Kumohon." Ichigo semakin tertunduk.

Cukup.

"Kumohon."

Tes.

Sang Hazel sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

"Aku tak sanggup, Rukia."

Terus mengalir.

Rukia juga tak sanggup.

Hentikan.

"Rukia... ku—"

Diam.

Mendadak, Si Pemuda lupa pada yang ingin dikatakannya.

Dia bahkan lupa pada dunia.

Dia merasakannya...

Si Gadis memeluknya!

Rukia memeluknya!

Erat.

Dia merasakannya... lagi.

"Ichi."

Tak ada jawaban.

Si Pemuda masih belum sanggup bicara.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dia tak salah dengar, kan?

"Aku mencintaimu."

Si Pemuda tersenyum.

Matanya masih basah.

Akhirnya...

Dia mendengarnya—

"Aku mencintaimu."

—lagi.

Katakan lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu," balas Si Pemuda akhirnya.

Hening.

Lama.

Masih berpelukan.

"Aku kalah," Si Gadis memulai.

"Kau memang selalu kalah," Si Pemuda menjawab.

"Kau hebat."

"Kau yang paling tahu tentang itu."

"Aku kalah."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Si Pemuda akan memenuhi apapun permintaan Si Gadis.

"Kau kembali—"

Si Pemuda masih mendengarkan.

"—padaku."

Dia tersenyum lagi.

"Tentu."

"Biarkan kita bersama lagi."

"Ya."

"Biarkan kita berdua bahagia lagi."

"Hn."

"Biarkan aku mencintaimu sepuasku."

Pelukannya semakin erat.

"Biarkan—"

Si Pemuda masih setia menunggu.

"—aku egois kali ini."

Senyumannya semakin lebar.

"Tentu. Apapun yang kau mau."

Si Pemuda melepas pelukannya—

"Rukia."

—tapi tidak dengan jeratan matanya.

"Terima kasih."

Jeda.

Hening.

Hingga...

Si Pemuda tak bisa menahan keinginannya lagi.

Dia mulai mendekat.

Maju.

Dekat.

Dekat.

Semakin dekat.

Bersentuhan.

Akhirnya.

Ahh...

Tak ada yang lebih manis dari ini.

Tak ada yang lebih indah dari ini.

Tak ada yang lebih... dari ini.

Tak ada yang membuatnya melayang selain ini.

Tak ada...

...selain bibir ranum gadis ini.

Yah... biarkan dulu seperti ini.

Biarkan mereka menikmati saat-saat ini.

Biarkan mereka seperti ini.

"Terima kasih, Rukia."

"Ya."

Biarkan mereka bersama seperti ini.

Biarkan mereka berbahagia seperti ini.

Biarkan mereka berdua seperti ini.

Biarkan tak ada yang mengganggu mereka lagi.

Biarkan mereka egois untuk kali ini.

Biarkan... mereka bersama selamanya.

Seperti dulu...

...hingga nanti.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Lagi. Fic abal nan gaje dari author gaje (saya bahkan tidak yakin apakah saya berhak menyandang status sebagai seorang author atau tidak)

Ide tiba-tiba, jadi maaf kalau gaje, alurnya cepat, tidak dimengerti, bikin bingung dan semacamnya ^^'

Walau begitu, saya tetap mengharapkan review dari pembaca semua :D

Review Please :)


End file.
